


Сады Аманис

by son_karla



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, земля, ночь
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_karla/pseuds/son_karla
Summary: чудо Света





	1. Герань

_«и горе мне_  
_если впал я в безмолвие_  
_или уставился_  
_на лик луны»_

Я сижу в кресле, ты стоишь у окна, спиной ко мне. Отрываешь сухие цветки и листья герани. Тревожный сухой запах проникает в комнату.  
Невыносимо.  
Все это так остоебенило мне, что я не могу даже пошевелиться.  
Тягостный груз скручивает плечи. И я расправляю их, усилием воли – насильно, ломая, что высохшую кору.  
И хочу только убраться отсюда, исчезнуть, выпорхнуть.  
Освободиться.  
Запрокидываю голову на спинку своего глупого трона, словно смог бы этим простым движением выслать себя из тела, оставив лишь оболочку.  
Потолок восстает надо мной, говорит:  
хуй тебе  
хуй тебе  
хуй тебе.  
И еще:  
сидеть.

Ты садишься ко мне на колени, раздвинув свои.  
Прижимаешься.  
В рот наползает горечь.  
Заглядываешь в лицо, я не вижу, просто знаю.  
И прячу губы, сжимая в тонкую мертвую полосу, чтобы ты не смог – но ты все равно – целуешь меня – в побелевшую глупую упрямую строчку – шов от консервной банки.  
В шею.  
В кадык.  
Ты ранишь меня.  
Позвоночник, всхлипывая, поет, отзываясь на воркование этих теплых касаний.  
Но я не хочу.  
Ничего.  
Не хочу.  
Уйди.  
Уйди же куда-нибудь.

Я скидываю тебя на пол, как надоевшую кошку.  
Ты не вскрикиваешь, не скалишься, не возмущаешься.  
Складываясь пополам, как будто в почтительном рабском жесте.  
Но кротости тебе еще как – занимать.  
А потом выходишь из комнаты – из моей жизни – резко выпрямившись.  
Одеваясь на ходу.  
Уходишь.  
Уходишь.  
Растворяясь в гуле шагов.

Я ненавижу, как пахнет герань.

 


	2. Шиповник

_«очень трудно любить после ебли втроем»_

Я не знаю, кто из нас настоящий ублюдок.  
Ты, который не хочет любить, не умеет – как, и не станет учиться.  
Или я, кого в тебе ничто, кроме твоего тела, не интересует?

Ты приходишь ночью, от тебя воняет так, что меня тошнит. Падаешь на диван, и я просыпаюсь от боли.

– Сука…  
– И тебе привет, дорогуша.

Берешь пульт, врубаешь какую-то ахинею. Мне, блядь, работать. Чтоб тебя черти в аду изжарили.

Раздеваешься, не вставая с места. Скидываешь кожанку на пол, носки, джинсы. Остаешься в трусах и рубашке, у которой пуговиц меньше, чем было, когда ты вышел из дома.  
Переключаешь, переключаешь.

Я поворачиваюсь и смотрю на твое призрачное в свете экрана лицо. Которое мне хочется оторвать и оставить себе, а все остальное сжечь и развеять по ветру. Ты поворачиваешься и улыбаешься, в этой улыбке столько же доброты, сколько в мирных полотнах немца с темным пластырем усиков над губой.

Я ненавижу тебя. В этом твоя игра? Но ты так давно победил, зачем ты еще стараешься?  
Зачем ты приходишь?

Ебаться никто из нас не станет.  
Сейчас.  
Ты – уже, а я не хочу знать, скольких я там найду.

– Уйди куда-нибудь, насовсем.

Ты смотришь внимательно, выворачиваешься. В тебе есть что-то по-настоящему безумное. Ненормальное абсолютно. Твои пальцы сгибаются в воздухе, точно играют или дирижируют. Эти струны, которых они касаются, у меня внутри. Ты заставляешь все мое существо петь.  
Выть.

Ты хохочешь, пока я не двигаюсь, ты плачешь, пока я не двигаюсь.  
Залезаешь ко мне, вцепляясь в меня, и рыдаешь.  
Господи.  
Тебя трясет.  
Что же ты делаешь?  
С собой.  
Со мной.

В темноте ты раздеваешься, выставляя напоказ все свои кости, у тебя не стоит, но ты вынуждаешь меня быть с тобой, быть в тебе.  
Точно на вокзале.  
В вагоне.  
Чужие пакеты, бутылки, запахи, слюни.

– Ты такой же, как все.

Говоришь ты, слезая с меня.

Идешь в ванную, потом на кухню. Ставишь там чайник. Открываешь шкафы, холодильник.

Тогда ты сказал то же самое.

Когда я клялся тебе в любви, а трахались мы с каким-то Максимом или Мишей.  
Не помню.

Телик продолжает гудеть.

_«ну-ка, дети, встаньте в ряд_   
_вместе мы фруктовый сад»_


	3. Перекати-поле

_«в сердце ангел укусил»_

Когда ты пропадаешь на день-два, мне хорошо. Я ощущаю покой. Словно на берегу океана.   
Я умиротворен. И даже – рад. Что это – навсегда.   
Белая пена, как белая полоса.

Но, если тебя нет неделю, две, три (как сейчас), я читаю вместо «утомиться» – «утопиться», вместо «мука» – «мука», вместо «прыгни» – «с крыши». Сознание крестится пяткой, подсознание кусает локти.   
Вернись.   
Ко мне.

Совещание. Вытянутые еблища, костюмы, галстуки. Все бритые. Даже женщины. Я один в несвежей рубашке (бархатная бабочка в животе, блядь), щетина, опухшая рожа. Забиваюсь на последний ряд, в угол, чтобы иметь возможность укромно выводить в казенном блокноте:  
где ты  
где ты  
где ты

Пока бессмыслица букв не успокоит меня. Или пока паста не кончится.

Потом мониторить, словно ты меня ебёшь, обновления в ленте тебя.

У тебя вместо рыла – . . , И подпись: «Этого достаточно, чтобы вышел человечек». На древнерусском с «ятем» и х«ером».   
Фотки домов, подворотен, клубов, бухла, пепельниц, синяков-педрил, блядей, татуировок, мужских. Всё уродливое. Нарочито. Ракурсы изломанные. Людям не хватает локтей, щек. Домам – крыш. Деревьям – ветвей. Ветвям – стволов.   
Тебя самого – почти нет. Редкий снимок – не ты, а свет, или тьма, и твой – силуэт. Вглядывайся хоть в микроскоп – ни х«ера» не рассмотришь. Но я каждый раз вздрагиваю, когда ты выкладываешь себя. Сквозь фильтр и туман. Похуй. Только явись.

Пока я пялюсь на тебя, в свете фонарей, появляется сфотканная записка:

«Увидимся в аду. Или у Гоши. В 9».

Самонадеянный хрен.

Гоша – маститый пидор: хата двести квадратов, бэха, и всё, что хочу – вот наши деньги. Сам он – пафосное мурло, но сестра у него – милейшее создание. С виду – редкая сучка, но внутри – робкая хризантема.

Я жду тебя пять ёбаных часов у ёбаного Гоши. Тебя нет. Как воздуха. Как смысла. Я не пью. Не курю. Меня ото всего воротит. Ото всех. Даже от Тамары. Хотя она милая. Блядь, какая же она милая. Какая нормальная.

Глубокой ночью ты тормошишь меня за плечо. Будишь. Что за безбожная привычка?

– Ты пьяный? Проснись.

Как только ты появляешься, я не хочу тебя видеть.   
Еще три недели.   
Минимум.

Ты: Поехали со мной завтра. Ладно?

Я  
мычу,  
соглашаясь.  
На всё.

– Тогда на вокзале. В восемь. Не опаздывай. На железнодорожном. Ты понял?   
– Угу.  
– Я пойду. Спи крепко.

Съешь подушку.


	4. Папоротник

_«мы дети над обрывом во ржи»_

Мы сидим в электричке. Между нами – твой рюкзак.

Ты сказал: поехали со мной. Я не спросил: куда? зачем? на сколько? Если бы спросил – ты бы не ответил и уехал один. Я знаю это. Чую. Нутром.

Но теперь, конечно, у меня есть время подумать, и я думаю: у меня-то рюкзака нету. Хорошо, что денег успел снять. Но по ходу, там – куда мы стучим колесами – деньги бессильны.

Ты сонный. Пытаешься читать. Меня с тобой словно нет. Мысли у тебя путаются – возвращаешься всё время на одну страницу. Закрываешь раззявленный разворошенный рот – листы выпадают на пол. Наклоняешься, чтобы подобрать. Мне показывается белая полоска спины с позвонком, укрытым кожей, как веком. Единственный текст, который я хочу видеть. Сейчас. Твои глаза по всему телу. Ты что-то чувствуешь, смотришь на меня… смущенно. Неловко. Не надо так на меня смотреть. Хорошо, вагон не пустой.   
И плохо.  
Ты усаживаешься, как был. Отворачиваешься к окну. На фоне желтых берез и хуй пойми чьих ветвей – твое лицо в сто раз печальнее и нежнее.

– Долго ехать?

Это все, что я хочу знать.

*

Выходим чуть не в чистом поле. Грязь. Колеи. Трава полегла. Весь мир – постель.

*

Подходим (ботинки в грязи по щиколотку) к забору. Кровавый куст винограда вывалился за калитку наружу, как вспоротые кишки. Ты заходишь, зная, где открывать.

Дом.  
Темный.  
Бревна седые, что мокрая крысиная шкура.   
Из синей двери выходит белоснежный старик. Улыбается нам, как родным.

– Привет, Дед.  
– Явился.

Старик обнимает тебя и радуется. Хлопает по плечу.   
Ты представляешь ему меня:

– Это мой друг.

Резал ли ты когда-нибудь моё сердце – до – этого?

– Добро, входите, что с порога-то? А я грибов нажарил и картошку варю. Ведь, как чувствовал. Ну ты плут, хоть бы позвонил.

*

Нам выделяют тесную комнатку под потолком. Черный квадрат окна. Две узкие койки по стенам. Ты сидишь на своей, с ногами, над тобой – «Портрет незнакомки».  
Смотришь в потолок.   
Там – паук.   
Здоровый.

– В детстве я их боялся и убивал.   
– А теперь?

Я сажусь к себе, матрас подо мной жалко взвизгивает.

– Однажды, по полу полз больше этого, ужас, я не мог бы никогда спать, если бы знал, что он где-то здесь. Близко. И уронил на него «Советскую энциклопедию».

Ты молчишь. Хоть вроде должна быть какая-то мораль у твоих юродивых откровений.

– И?  
– С тех пор я их только боюсь. Нельзя убивать пауков.   
– У…

Многозначительно заключаю я.

А я-то думаю, че небо такое низкое и свинцовое, а это, оказывается, «Советская энциклопедия»…

Вынимаю коробок из кармана, вытряхиваю все спички, подхожу к пауку, цепляю внутрь и закрываю. Аккуратно. Считывая, как он там шевелится. В ловушке.

– Так с ним тоже нельзя.

Объявляешь ты. Тихо. Как мышь.

Я подхожу к окну. Вытряхиваю паука в черноту.   
Освобождаю.

*

Ты спишь, как черт. Свернувшись. Выставив сжатые кулаки. Ты мало ел, сколько бы Дед тебя не кормил. Щеки у тебя ввалились. Сопишь.

Как же это я верил тебе? Будто ты понимаешь, что делаешь? Слушал тебя, словно твои слова – истина.   
Ты же ни черта не знаешь.   
Даже про себя.

Я хочу трогать твое лицо руками.

Но красоту, и правда, нельзя – трогать. Глянец она и тальк.   
Пятна останутся.

*

Мы пере-таскали поленницу в дровяник, на-таскали воду в дом и в баню, потом бродили с тобой целый день, до глубокого вечера, который наступает теперь так рано.

*

Воздух заворачивает нас в ледяной саван, рядит в озноб, в радость, в тревогу. Ты не рассказываешь ничего. Ни про то, как ты здесь жил (жил ли ты здесь вообще?) и какие места тебе нравятся, мы просто идем, куда наши глаза глядят. Пока – наши глаза глядят. Вдаль. Вдоль дороги. А, когда спускается темнота, когда она закрывает всё, и нас – друг от друга, и я не вижу твоё лицо, ты спускаешься в поле. В траву, в которой спал ветер. И я иду – за тобой.

– Здесь вообще-то змеи водятся.

Вдруг говоришь ты и ждешь от меня чего-то.

– В октябре?

Я смеюсь.

*

Тишина такая, что слышно, как кровь течет в венах.   
Ночь слепа.   
Звезды пасутся одни, без присмотра.   
И мы – среди них – две заблудших овцы.

Ты приближаешься. Темная твердая тень. Камень. Жар.   
Не целуешь меня, а дышишь мне в губы.   
Точно туман.   
Трогаешь мое лицо, как слепой.   
Я совершенно заворожен. И боюсь дышать.   
Мы одни в целом мире.  
Мир еще не родился.   
Он родится из нас.  
Грязь – наша простыня, но я очищаюсь, утопая в тебе, как в ночи.  
Таков обряд.

*

Потом мы лежим на холодной земле.

Я целую тебя в висок, на губах остается бархат:

– Хорошо, что твой Дед натопил баню.


End file.
